1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for transferring and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, jitter components affecting high-speed data transfer include cross talk noise and inductive noise.
FIG. 1 illustrates a case where cross talk noise and inductive noise occur at a plurality of parallel lines LINE0 to LINE3, through which data are transferred.
Cross talk is caused due to capacitor components generated between two adjacent lines. Cross talk becomes more pronounced when the data of the adjacent two lines has an opposite logic value to the data of the central line. The data pattern of this case is referred to as a two-aggressor-one-victim pattern. The reference numerals ‘102’, ‘103’, ‘104’, ‘105’, ‘106’, and ‘107’ of FIG. 1 indicate the two-aggressor-one-victim pattern. Referring to the reference numeral ‘102’, since a data ‘1’ of a third line LINE2 has an opposite logic value to the data ‘0’ of second and fourth lines LINE1 and LINE3, it is difficult to keep the data of the third line LINE2 at the value of ‘1’ due to the influence of the second and fourth lines LINE1 and LINE3.
Inductive noise becomes more pronounced when the data of several lines transition simultaneously. This noise is referred to as Simultaneous Switching Output (SSO) noise. The reference numerals ‘101’ and ‘108’ of FIG. 1 show a pattern when the data of first to fourth lines LINE0 to LINE3 are the same and the SSO noise becomes big.
As the data transfer rate at which the data transferring within diverse integrated circuit chip such as a memory and Central Processing Unit (CPU) and the data transferring between integrated circuit chips increase, a method for reducing cross talk noise and SSO noise for high-speed data transfer is useful.